


Leon

by Disoryented



Series: Bewitched [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic, Realm Hopping, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: "Uhm-" Johnny starts. "I just happened to... follow a cat.""Cat?" The man's eyes narrow a bit. "What cat?"
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Bewitched [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175987
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! ( ◞･౪･)  
> Me again.  
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! English isn't my first language and I proof read myself.  
> 2\. A little different. This idea has been hovering in my brain for some time now and I wrote this a while back, figured I'd just... Post it?  
> 3\. This is part of a series. A series I want to try. Tags might updated. Chapters may be added. I don't know. I just want to have some fun with all the stuff I love.  
> 4\. JohnTen AAAAAAAH!   
> 5\. Magic and Witches. *-*  
> 6\. It makes me really happy to post this and I hope you like it.
> 
> Anyways~  
> ENJOY!! ^._.^= ∫

“Welcome.”

The voice is musical and Johnny blinks as his gaze falls on the man. The shop is small, but looks nothing like what Johnny had imagined when he spotted it in the park minutes prior. The interior is old and the air smells of old parchment and books, herbs and something else, something he can’t place. It’s cluttered, jars and bottles everywhere, trinkets and scrolls, candles. Johnny feels a bit out of place.

The man giggles softly from his place on the raised floor and when Johnny looks back at him his eyes twinkle as he looks over from the cauldron before him. They are decorated with black and white paint, accentuate their sharpness. They pierce and yet… seem so soft… Indeed welcoming. He turns then, eyes running over the pages of the old thick book placed on the table.

Johnny admires his fox like features, the studs and rings decorating his ears, the pendant that hangs from his neck. His eyes widen in surprise when the man looks up and locks eyes with his own.

"It's not good to stare at strangers," he grins and Johnny takes a breath, watches him turn and mumble to himself as he reads over the many, many bottles on display behind him. "Ah!" he cheers, pulls the lid off a jar inked and a bit dirty. He reaches in, fingers playing and when Johnny's eyes curiously peer over, he giggles again.

He pulls whatever is in the jar out and presents it to Johnny, whose brows furrow in confusion at the sight of... _it_. The man laughs and pulls out two more before tossing them into his cauldron. "Dragon scales," he smiles and turns to put the jar away.

Johnny is silent as he watches him stir, watches the large hat atop his head, edge so wide it must get in the way... but this man has simply pushed it back and works with ease. Unbothered by his clothing or the tight space he is in.

A white and black cat slowly makes its way over the shelves and rests down, eyes Johnny with its own.

"So...," Johnny finally manages to say and the fox like eyes trail to him again. He still marvels at them. "Dragons are... real?"

The man pauses, head snapping in a tilt. His brows furrow, eyes narrowing. "What?"

"Dragons... are real?" Johnny asks again and his eyes widen in confusion as the man looks at him in disbelieve.

"Wait," he says then suddenly, rest his spoon down after he’s shaken it dry. "Are you not here for a spell?"

"Spell?" Johnny asks even more confused. "Wait... Are you a witch?"

"Well, of course I am," the man says a bit taken aback, "I've studied years- Wait, no-“ he shakes his head, “If you aren't here for a spell? Why are you here? I was under the impression that someone had sent you. "

"Uhm-" Johnny starts. "I just happened to... follow a cat."

"Cat?" The man's eyes narrow a bit. "What cat?"

"I always give a cat treats on my way home from work. He hangs around my place a lot... and today I thought I'd see who he belongs to- I followed him-" Johnny remembers absentmindedly trailing after the feline after work, the wind blowing against his cheeks as he followed him into the park.

On queue said cat jumps onto the windowsill near the man, who turns to look at it. "Him!" Johnny exclaims, eyes widening as he watches the cat jump onto a stack of books, sit there and eye Johnny just as the first.

"Him...," the man says and Johnny looks at him again. The man's eyes trail from the cat to Johnny. "I'd ask if your parents taught you not to feed cats, for they will come back."

"Oh, I know," Johnny laughs. "It isn't a problem. I enjoy seeing him around."

There is a silence for a moment, a moment where they simply look at each other and then the man asks, "You haven't the slightest clue where you are..., _do you?"_

Johnny's brows furrow. "I'm- In the park, near my flat... am I not?"

He remembers the trail… remembers following the cat, ducking to dodge a few branches and then this cottage. He had lost sight of the feline, but figured… This would be his home?

“The park…” the man trails off before his mouth opens to continue, but then he freezes, face hardening. His eyes dart to a point on the wall and Johnny follows them curiously.

"Is something wro-?"

"Shush-," the man says in a second, index finger motioning to his lips and then to Johnny's whose lips clamp shut. Johnny's eyes widen as he tries to speak but his jaw refused to unhinge. His brows furrow in confusion as the man's eyes run over the wall.

He comes forward now, hops off down from the raised floor and as he lands in front of Johnny he looks up at him. "Did you meet anyone when you came here?"

Johnny's brows furrow more and his pupils dart between his as he shakes his head, a sound of confusion coming from his throat. The cats flee and the man looks around in frenzy. "God, you're so large," he grabs hold of Johnny's forearm and Johnny automatically pulls away. He has no idea what is going on, but it is getting stranger by the second. "Please-" the man begs, looks at the door and the handle shakes before it opens.

Johnny has a moment to look back at the smaller man, whose eyes widen before he utters a few words. His hands rise and he spreads his palms. Johnny registers the light that forms, the symbols, before he is repulsed back forcefully. His eyes widen as parchment rises from the books in the area and the man's hands motion, cross into fists. The world shifts and he stops abruptly, before he falls into a box and the lid falls shut over the objects within it, hovers on a crack.

Johnny groans as he rises, rubs his chest from the impact and then frantically scrambles to his feet. He looks around him with wide eyes, takes in the objects. If his jaw wasn't hinged shut, it would drop.

"Ten!!" a voice comes and Johnny runs forward, grabs the edge of the box and peers out. The witch eyes the door. Johnny can't see his face, but he can see the thing in the doorway. His eyes widen in horror as he looks on at it. It’s large, imposing and the first thing that comes to mind as it steps in is…

_Goblin._

Johnny can’t believe his eyes as it steps closer to the witch, shakes it, but the sight doesn’t vanish. He doesn’t wake up. "Am I interrupting something?"

"What do you want?" the man, _Ten_ , asks and his voice is clipped, sharp compared to when he spoke with Johnny just a moment ago.

"Don't be so rude," the goblin bites and his fangs come into view. Johnny shudders. "I'm a customer."

"You don't plan on ever buying anything. So I am not obligated to treat you as one."

A laugh erupts out of the monster and Johnny holds his breath as it walks in more. "Friends said they tracked a human near here-" Johnny’s blood runs cold, feet nailing to the surface as the monster inches to Ten. "Scent is still fresh... Any of your old customers back?"

"If there was a human you'd have seen him cross the border. Is that all?? I have no time to waste. As you can see I am making potions."

The goblin grimaces as he looks at Ten's cauldron and backs away. "Potions, huh?" He trails to the side, walks in the small space. Johnny watches his grotesque physic shuffle, beady eyes running over the shop. They run over Johnny and he shrinks in fear. The goblin pauses and his eyes trail back to the other end of the shop. He walks forward. Ten trails back slowly, Johnny watches him inch towards him. "Why do I feel like you're lying?"

"I have no reason to lie."

"You have no reason to speak the truth either," the goblin bites, eyes flicking to him and Ten stops. The eyes narrow, trail over the shop again, rest on the cauldron. "You're hiding something."

"If I am hiding something… What am I hiding?" Ten asks and Johnny sees his head move a bit, as if he's amused. He wishes to see his face-

He startles when he rises, small box shaking and opening. Johnny's eyes fall on Ten and he sees his hand, sees his spread fingers and the symbols are there again, smaller than before, but ever present as he turns his hand slow. Johnny's eyes flick from Ten to the goblin, to Ten again and then the witch's hand flicks and Johnny is darting forward. He startles again, closes his eyes for the impact as the goblin turns.

"Don't play coy with me! You know what I mean!"

Ten leans back as the goblin looms over him. Johnny opens his eyes and they dart around before he looks up. He's hovering in Ten's hand and as the man replies his fingers close slow, wrap around Johnny, hold him within his grasp. "I do know what you mean. I am just being honest." His hold is gentle, hands soft, Johnny thinks as he's held. "Even if you don't believe me."

The goblin growls, pushes past Ten towards the other side of the shop. Ten turns and Johnny looks up in awe as he opens his hand, smiles reassuringly before his eyes flick to the goblin again.

It is sniffing the air and Ten lifts both his hands as the goblin turns, pulls his collar up, fixes it and looks at the creature annoyed. "Are you done? I don’t like anyone snooping in my shop." Johnny holds onto the fabric of his robes, lowers onto the soft skin of Ten's neck and backs into it more, hides. "Truly, you lot never take my word for it."

Johnny can't see the goblin now, but he can hear him step closer again, growl once more. This close Johnny can smell it... the stench, it’s revolting. The skin on which he stands shifts as Ten swallows before he speaks again, asks once more. "Are you done?"

It’s silent. So silent Johnny can hear them breathing, and then his heart stops when air blows over Ten’s neck. Johnny slaps a hand over his mouth at the stench, hold in the sound that dares to escape his chest. It reeks.

“Huh,” he hears then and there are steps. “It is _you_ that smells of human. I had forgotten that it lingers on you. My mistake.”

There is a slam and Johnny sags, frame lowering on his hands and knees as he takes deep breaths. What- What the hell is going on??

It is silent for a few more beats. Johnny catching his breath and then there is a soft. “Are you okay?”

Johnny looks up as Ten shifts and he sees fingers inch onto his collar, a hand pulling it aside and then just as gently another comes, hesitates as it inches forward. Johnny stares at it before he leans into it, steps onto the soft fingers, slips into the hand. His mind is still processing everything, processing all the events as he looks up. Ten looks down at him in worry.

“Are you okay?” he repeats.

Johnny sits in the palm of his hand, looks up with wide eyes and then he tries to speak. His jaw refuses and his hands come to his lips.

Ten gasps, other hand coming up to his mouth. “I’m so sorry!” He waves his hand then and soft sparkles fall from the tips of his fingers. Johnny’s jaw unhinges and he takes a breath as he continues to look up at Ten. “I didn’t mean to- I just didn’t know if you’d be quiet.”

“What is-?” his eyes widen when his voice comes out so loud. Ten breathes a laugh.

“The shrinking spell only works on size, not sound. That’s why I used a mute spell first.”

“Spells?” Johnny whispers in disbelieve.

“Like I said…” Ten smiles in apology. “You shouldn’t feed cats…” his eyes trail with his voice, “Or well in this case… Not follow them?”

“Usually cats don’t bring you to- to- Where am I??”

“The Greenwood realm.”

“The what??”

Ten smiles sadly. “I think it’s better if I take you home?”

Johnny’s head shakes. “No- No- I don’t understand-“

“I know you don’t,” Ten reassures. “And you don’t have to.” His hand comes up again and Johnny looks at it. “This is all- Just a dream-“

“Wait-“ Johnny rises as Ten utters words he doesn’t understand. “Wait- No- What are you-?”

Johnny takes a breath when Ten lifts his hand to his face and blows on him gently. It’s cool, fresh as the forest and his own breath stutters as everything around him darkens, disappears, only Ten’s eyes present. His eyes… and his voice. “This is all… just a dream…”

“Wait,” Johnny whispers and the eyes vanish.

Johnny darts up in bed and his eyes dart around, furrow when he sees the morning sun seep in. He looks around slower now. He’s in his flat. His eyes trail a bit more, confused. “What…?”

He pulls the duvet off and hovers a moment longer when his feet touch the ground. He looks at the floor a bit confused. Something… is missing. How did I get home… yesterday?

His alarm goes off and it startles him a bit. “Ah- Work…” he nods slowly, rises and slowly walks away, starts his day, but the feeling stays. The feeling as if something is missing. It follows him around all day… Everywhere. He can’t shake it… Can’t let it go.

He’s forgetting something… But what… is he…

He stops suddenly, dead in his tracks when he hears a cat meow. His eyes flick up and he spots the brown feline on the fence in front of his flat. He smiles at it, at its familiarity. “Oh. Hey buddy. Sorry,” he apologizes. “I don’t have anything today. I’ve been a bit out of it.”

The cat eyes him, head tilting before it drops down, walks past his feet. Johnny follows it with his eyes. The cat stops, looks back, meows. Johnny’s brows furrow a tad and he turns… takes a step.

“It is quite rare for a human to return once I’ve wiped their memory.”

Johnny takes breath as he stares at the man. He looks at Johnny curiously. “You followed the cat again.”

“I did,” Johnny says breathlessly. “It wasn’t a dream.”

“No,” Ten replies, he turns, faces Johnny. “It wasn’t.”

“I-“ Johnny starts and he takes a step forward. “I want to know.”

“What do you want to know?” Ten asks instead of replying.

“Everything.”

“If you want to know everything. You have to start somewhere.”

Johnny is silent for a moment as the last of his memory returns, as he remembers those eyes fully. “Ten,” he whispers and Ten nods. “What is his name?”

Ten’s brows furrow in confusion. “His name?”

“The cat… What’s his name?”

Ten lets out the breath of a laugh in disbelieve, turns. The cat hops onto a stack of books, walks over them to Ten and the man curls his hand around him, lifts him close. He turns to Johnny again, eyes twinkling just like the first time they met before he replies with a smile.

“Leon.”

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it turned out okay. I always say this, but I have so much stuff planned! Anyway- I hope you are all safe and happy and taking care of yourself! <3 <3


End file.
